Winx Club
|show = Winx Club |dub_identifier = Original |logo = - 2004 logo=300px }} |country = Italy |country2 = USA |channel = Rai 1 |channel2 = Rai 2 |channel2_date = |channel3 = Rai Gulp |channel4 = Rai YoYo |channel5 = Nickelodeon |channel5_note = (international) |netflix = |rating = |language = Italian |language2 = English |seasons = 8 |episodes = 208 |production_company = Rainbow S.r.l. Nickelodeon Animation Studiohttps://web.archive.org/web/20140613182700/http://nickanimationstudio.com:80/shows/winx-club/ |website = http://winxclub.com/ |wikia = http://winx.wikia.com/ |wikipedia = https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winx_Club |imdb = tt0421482 |tv.com = winx-club }}Winx Club is an - created by Iginio Straffi and co-produced by Rainbow S.r.l. and Nickelodeon,https://ir.viacom.com/static-files/2a16aaeb-9ad1-4708-99a8-53ae0ff35a72 which are both part of Viacom. The is about Bloom, a normal girl who learns she has fairy powers. She goes the dimension of Magix and the College of Alfea, a school for fairies, where she meets Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. The five fairies become best friends and use their magical powers to triumph over evil. history Winx Club is an - animated television created by Iginio Straffi. The has been broadcast in over 150 countries worldwide, and is Straffi's most successful creation, spawning multiple feature films based on the . Since 2011, the 's animation studio Rainbow S.r.l. has been part-owned by the company Viacom. Viacom's Nickelodeon has co-developed new seasons of Winx Club from their California studio. Broadcast Winx Club premiered on the channel Rai 2 on . However, during the initial run of the sixth season ("Bloomix"), the was moved from Rai 2 to Rai Gulp in starting with the fifteenth episode of Bloomix. The seventh was broadcast on Rai Gulp in . The eighth was broadcast on Rai Yoyo in . Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 26 |premiere2 = |finale2 = |episodes3 = 26 |premiere3 = |finale3 = |episodes4 = 26 |premiere4 = |finale4 = |episodes5 = 26 |premiere5 = |finale5 = |episodes6 = 26 |premiere6 = |finale6 = |episodes7 = 26 |premiere7 = |finale7 = |episodes8 = 26 |premiere8 = |finale8 = }} In early , Rai Gulp started broadcasting the World of Winx spin-off of the . Cast Letizia Ciampa |main_char2 = Stella |main_char2v = Perla Liberatori |main_char3 = Flora |main_char3v = Llaria Latini |main_char4 = Musa |main_char4v = Gemma Donati |main_char5 = Tecna |main_char5v = Domitilla D'Amico |main_char6 = Aisha |main_char6v = Laura Lenghi |main_char7 = Roxy |main_char7v = Debora Magnaghi |group1 = SPECIALISTS |group1_char1 = Sky |group1_char1v = Alessandro Quarta |group1_char2 = Brandon |group1_char2v = Massimiliano Alto 1,3)}} Nanni Baldini Gianluca Crisafi |group1_char3 = Helia |group1_char3v = Francesco Pezzulli Leonardo Graziano |group1_char4 = Riven |group1_char4v = Mirko Mazzanti |group1_char5 = Timmy |group1_char5v = Corrado Conforti |group1_char6 = Nabu |group1_char6v = Sasha De Toni |group1_char7 = Nex |group1_char7v = Daniele Raffaeli Marco Bassett |group1_char8 = Roy |group1_char8v = Emanuele Ruzza |group1_char9 = Thoren |group1_char9v = Alessio De Filippis |group2 = SUPPORTING CHARACTERS |group2_char1 = Daphne |group2_char1v = Raffaella Castelli Connie Bismuto |group2_char2 = Mirta |group2_char2v = Gaia Bolognesi |group2_char3 = Lucy |group2_char3v = Milvia Bonacini |group2_char4 = Miele |group2_char4v = Benedetta Gravina Gaia Bolognesi |group2_char5 = Galatea |group2_char5v = Francesca Manicone |group2_char6 = Krystal |group2_char6v = Francesca Rinaldi }} International versions Tring Kids Vizion Plus }} Sofia Alsat M }} }} }} }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon Nicktoons }} |version = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Armenian).jpg |channels = ART21TV ATV }} | |version = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = ARB Günəş RegionTV }} |version = Nickelodeon |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} |version = Super7 |version2 = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = eKids Super7 }} |version = Nova TV |version2 = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nova TV }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = TVB Jade J2 }} }} Nickelodeon Nova TV Mini TV Doma TV FTV Hayatovci direct-to-video }} }} Barrandov Plus Prima TUTY }} Prima Barrandov Plus TUTY }} TUTY }} VTMKzoom }} Fox Network Ten Pop Girl The CW YTV }} Boomerang Cartoon Network Disney Channel ITV Okto KidsClick Nickelodeon Cartoon Network Cartoon Network }} Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nick Jr. ETV }} }} }} }} }} MTV3 Juniori C More Juniori Netflix (DK, FI, NO, SV) direct-to-video }} Gulli Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nickelodeon 4Teen Télétoon+ }} ORF eins }} |version = subtitled |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Basti Bubu }} |version = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Basti Bubu }} |version = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Palitra TV }} |version = Alter |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Alter Plus TV Delta TV }} |version = Nickelodeon |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon Star Kentrikis }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon Arutz HaYeladim }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Cartoon Network Pogo }} | |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = FijiTV ( ) }} }} | |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Stöð 2 }} Global TV Kompas TV RTV MNC Kids TV }} RCTI }} }} }} }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon JTV SBS Champ TV }} }} }} LRT Televizija }} }} |version = Kanal 5 |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Kanal 5 }} |version = Sitel TV |logo = Winx Club - logo (Macedonian).jpg |channels = Sitel TV }} }} TV9 NTV7 }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = CCTV-14 YouKu iQIYI BesTV LeTV Tencent Video }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Cartoon Network YOYOTV Nickelodeon Nickelodeon }} |version = Dream Box HD, voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Dream Box HD NBTV Eco TV }} |version = Dream TV, voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Dream TV Боловсрол ТВ }} }} }} Nickelodeon Nickelodeon HD Puls 2 Netflix (PL) }} Boomerang SBT TV Cultura Nickelodeon Discovery Kids Brasil Netflix (BR) }} TVI Nickelodeon Netflix (PT) }} }} }} }} |version = STS |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = STS Karusel Gulli Girl MUZ-TV Ryzhiy Ginger HD Ani Nickelodeon Nickelodeon direct-to-video }} |version = Nickelodeon |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon Nickelodeon }} | |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Ultra Ultra Mini RTS 1 RTV 1 Happy TV TV Košava Pink Kids Nickelodeon Nickelodeon TV Istok }} }} }} | |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Cartoon Network Azteca 7 Discovery Kids }} Disney Channel Nickelodeon Netflix (ES) }} Nickelodeon (Sweden) Netflix (DK, FI, NO, SV) }} }} }} |version = Nickelodeon |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Nickelodeon UBC TV }} |version = TIGA |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Chocolate TV JKN Dramax Channel 5 News 1 direct-to-video }} |version = JKN Dramax |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = JKN Dramax News 1 }} Disney Channel Show TV D Çocuk Nickelodeon Nickelodeon HD Netflix (TR) Cartoon Network }} |version = voice-over |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = Inter )}} Pixel TV )}} TET }} |logo = Winx Club - logo (Original).png |channels = TET Inter Pixel TV }} VTC 11 - Kids & Family TV }} VTVcab 21 - Cartoon Kids }} VTVcab 8 - Bibi VTC 11 - Kids & Family TV }} }} 7 onwards)}} SCTV3 VTVcab 8 - Bibi }} }} |} References